I would Lay My Armour Down
by randomwriter1224
Summary: I published this a long time ago and got yelled at so here's my retry. Eddie and Patricia have been having a blast all summer, but slowly, things are dying down. They don't feel the sparks they always used to. Eddie's to interested in maintaining his reputation that he's had in America to notice Patricia's several attempts. It looks like their love story has come to an end.


**I don't own HOA or Taylor Swift :) Please review!**

* * *

**_'I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_**

**_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_**

**_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_**

**_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_**

**_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_**

**_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.'_**

Patricia and Eddie were perfect for each other. It was obvious since the beginning, but when Patricia visits Eddie for the summer in America, things begin to drift apart. Everything is so out of sync and they have awkward distance between each other. Won't even talk or banter. Just weird small talk.

**_'Oh, a simple complication,_**

**_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._**

**_So many things that I wish you knew,_**

**_So many walls that I can't break through.'_**

They don't know what happened. It was cute, major crush on one another but then came the argument. And neither o them meant what they had said. Major Miscommunication. Patricia was never good with feelings, and she wishes he just knew what was on her mind.

**_'Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_**

**_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?'_**

Now instead of holding hands and walking through the party, both are distanced and it's killing them inside.

**_'I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.'_**

It was a match made in heaven then suddenly it just turned around. Now it's like a disaster through a Hollywood film.

**_'Next chapter._**

**_How'd we end up this way?_**

**_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_**

**_And you're doing your best to avoid me._**

**_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_**

**_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_**

**_But you held your pride like you should've held me.'_**

It just happened, they were at a party and Patricia was tugging at her black dress, waiting for Eddie to notice her. But Eddie was completely ignoring her attempt. It was making her lose herself. She wished that they could be sitting there, on the couch, next to eachother, exchanging banter.

**_'Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_**

**_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_**

**_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_**

**_I've never heard silence quite this loud.'_**

They silence between them sounded so massive. It was murdering them. But they chose not to say anything.

**_'This is looking like a contest,_**

**_Of who can act like they care less,_**

**_But I liked it better when you were on my side._**

**_The battle's in your hands now,_**

**_But I would lay my armor down_**

**_If you said you'd rather love than fight._**

**_So many things that you wished I knew,_**

**_But the story of us might be ending soon.'_**

It sounds like its over this is it. Their break up. A mutual decision, but when she leaves the feelings are still inside them both. She's back in UK and he's still in America wondering why he let her go. They need to spark it up again. The love is still hidden. Deep inside both of them.

**_'Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_**

**_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_**

**_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._**

**_And we're not speaking,_**

**_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_**

**_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._**

**_The end.'_**

* * *

**_Watch somebody send me a PM yelling at me.. biatches all over the place ;/ it sucks cause you actually work hard and then they're like 'no.'_**


End file.
